fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fate/EXTELLA Release Commemoration Campaign/@comment-26385813-20161103004512/@comment-29893250-20161103074731
I am not THAT much of a veteran only having started in the summer and have a couple friends who have been around since the start but I don't believe we've ever had a limited case the way the class summoning was at any other time. That one had the absolute highest percentage yields for the servants present due to pure extreme limiting of the pool. I don't personally anticipate it to happen again soon though I do believe it'll come back in similar fashion and being one of the iconic Fate servants, Artoria will be present. So it depends on how much you're willing to wait. There's a chance you could get her here. There are 6 5 star servants in the pool so there is a 0.167% chance for any given roll to yield Artoria. Comparatively, a regular gacha has a little less than 0.05% chance with me guessing instead of counting and the class summon had a 0.33% chance of getting her. A normal rate up will yield approximately a 0.075% chance. Do you want the highest absolute chance of getting her? If so, wait. Do you want to get her right now? If so, roll. The chances are pretty good like a bit more than twice the chance of a normal rate up. However, it is still about half the chance of a class summon which may come back at some unknown time in the future but I imagine the soonest would be several months out optimistically. It depends on what kind of a person you are. You could be one of those people who keeps thinking to yourself that with your limited quartz (I assume you F2P or close to it otherwise you'd just be whaling for her.) that your chances aren't that good and it doesn't matter how long you have to wait and that you just want to maximize your chances. Or you could be someone who sees that this is probably the 2nd best rate up (3rd best if you count the possibility I'm going to add) most likely. The other place to maximize Artoria chances are if you are a limited spender and are willing to buy into a paid gacha. These come around occasionally and yield a gauranteed 5 star, usually of a listed pool which probably contains Artoria. Say there's 10 possible 5 stars in the pool. This would yield a whopping 10.1% ish chance to roll her if you go by the previous paid gacha in the said 10 roll. I don't whale but I thought I'd mention. Also if you're completely new and have absolutely nothing worth keeping, there is a 100% method to get Artoria. Well, basically 100%. There's 30 quartz you can pick up between now and December or something by being in the game via anniversary. This means that if you have nothing you care about, you can roll. If you don't get Artoria, clear your data and start a new profile. Do the tutorial again. Pick up your 30 quartz and 10 roll. If you fail to get her, clear your data again. Rinse and repeat. You will probably have her within an hour unless you have a bad connection or bad luck. With bad luck, you'll have her in less than a day.